One More Odd Thing About Naruto Uzumaki
by MuzicFox5
Summary: Team 7 is on a mission, which requires the members to go undercover at a party. When Kakashi forces Naruto to pretend to be the musical entertainer for the party, everyone's in for a bit of a surprise… One-Shot


**Ello Everyone! I know you don't feel like reading some long Authors Note, so I'm gonna try and make this short. I haven't written in a long while, so sorry if it sucks XD I always did like a musical Naruto... =3**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg, wish, cry, or whatever else, Naruto will never belong to me. Atleast not legally. =3**

* * *

_One More Odd Thing About Naruto Uzumaki_

The members of team 7 had, over time, become used to the oddity that was Naruto Uzumaki. Almost every other day, they learned something new about their wayward teammate. So it was just another candle on the cake when Kakashi suggested Naruto to sing.

It had started out as a normal day; the ninja squad had set out from Konoha early that morning, despite Kakashi's lateness. They made a fast-pace towards an outlying village. The village, something along the lines of Wokashi, was about half the size of Konoha with a very noticeable social class difference. The team had entered through the main entrance, a relatively well-taken care of dirt road leading through the shopping district. People crowded the place, each pushing for a good deal on whatever it was they wanted. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi almost got separated when a commotion started at one of the stands. Naruto was the smallest of the group, and evidently had the largest problem of getting through crowded streets. Apparently, the troublesome blonde had been shoved into by a larger person. Right into a stand where a muscly and huge man was selling his high-quality meat goods. The blonde yelped and sprawled to the ground, knocking down the stands table, causing the various types of meat to topple to the dusty ground. Naruto rubbed at the top of his head, while the giant butcher behind him face turned an interesting color of red. Hollering, the ginormous man lifted the orange-wearing ninja into the air. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BRAT!" He shouted. The butcher's deep voice roared over the bustling street, causing people to stop and stare at the commotion. Kakashi was just going to continue, until he noticed that his smallest student was missing. Sighing, the silver-haired jounin told his other two students to stay where they were, and pushed his way back to the stand.

Meanwhile, Naruto was staring with utter terror at the giant holding him up in the air. He was like a mouse compared to the butcher, and the blonde-ninja would probably be crushed into a bloody pulp by this monster. To be honest, if the orange-wearing prankster didn't wear such baggy clothing, he would look frailer than Sakura did. He was skinnier than her, shorter, and just overall…tiny. The blonde was actually surprised his jacket and shirt hadn't ripped yet. The guy had a fist-full of each, and it was the only thing holding him up. The shirt had gotten pulled up just enough to reveal the very bottom of the seal on Naruto's tan stomach, but no one seemed to notice except the blonde himself. He was uncomfortable with the cool wind breezing his stomach, luckily he wasn't ticklish. Relief flooded the blonde's face though, when Kakashi made an appearance beside the humongous man that was holding the blonde off the ground. "Excuse me, sir," Kakashi began in his usual bored drawl, "but you seem to be holding my student." The jounin stated. Naruto rolled his eyes, _Thank You Captain Obvious _he inwardly grumbled. The butcher turned his fierce glare to the lanky man at his side.

"This, _student _of yours just ruined all of my merchandise! I expect him to pay for it!" Naruto visibly blanched, how exactly is he supposed to pay for that!? Sure, Gama-Chan was full, but if he payed for this there was no possible way he could buy somewhere to sleep for the night, or for dinner. The boy's sensei seemed to know this, and sighed audibly again.

"How much is it?" The silver-haired man asked, not really wanting to pay for this.

The butcher looked a bit surprise. But that was soon taken over by a smirk.

"10,017 Yen." Stated the almost grinning man. Kakashi eye narrowed, but soon enough he fished out his wallet, and took out the proper amount. Naruto had the decency to look ashamed, whiskered cheeks turning a cherry red color. The butcher proudly snatched the money out of the ninja's hands, and dropped the blonde, who yelped upon hitting the ground. The orange-wearing ninja's back hurt from the unfortunate collision with the stand. Naruto was still puzzled about how someone his size managed to knock down a heavy stand made of plywood. He quickly forgot when Kakashi grabbed his arm and practically dragged him back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Nice Job, _Naruto._" Sakura scolded, glaring at the poor blonde. His cerulean eyes turned towards the ground in embarrassment. Sasuke snorted and grumbled out a, "Dobe". The blonde peeked out from beneath his bangs to look at his sensei, before he mumbled a weak apology. Kakashi just sighed and told them to follow him.

The odd-group made their way out of the crowded streets, and more into the vacant areas. As they made their way farther into the village, Naruto absentmindedly took notice of the fact that the quality of their surroundings seemed to deteriorate. More and more houses seemed to have cracked windows, overgrown lawns, and rusty fences. The blonde sighed, and stared back at the ground, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. He felt rather badly for making his sensei pay for his mistake. No doubt, Kakashi would make him do something to repay for it, but that didn't seem to take root within Naruto's mind. Eventually though, the team found their way in front of a relatively decent inn of sorts. They bought 3 rooms, one for Sakura, another for Kakashi and the two boys would share another. Kakashi left his students to get settled, while he went to meet up with the two chunin that had started the mission. The two chunin had started a simple mission to do with a mysterious drug that had been spread around the village. Almost 6 kids had overdosed on it, and the village leader wanted the drug gone. And quickly. However, the one lead the two ninja had gotten they couldn't follow. It had been said that at a party that night, the drug was going to be spread around. However, it was for people only under 19. Of course, both chunin were well over that age, and looked it as well. As such, they sent a message back to the village that they a genin squad to come in, and infiltrate the party. Team 7 just happened to be the lucky winners assigned to it. It was only a C-Rank, and would probably be easy.

An hour or two after Kakashi left, the silver-haired man came back. He quickly explained the matters of the mission to his students, each of which eagerly listened. Naruto was excited for his first infiltration mission, even if it was a bit stupid. Kakashi explained that the chunin managed to get two names onto the guest list, a "Kyo Hatus" and "Michi Hatumina". They also figured out there was no one for entertainment, and said that that was the opening for the other member.

"I think Sasuke-kun should be the entertainment!" The pink-haired girls face was blushing, and she looked positively overjoyed of the thought of "her" Sasuke singing, for her of course. Kakashi shook his head quickly, and a positively evil look crossed his face.

"I've already decided." He chuckled out, "Sakura, you shall be Michi. Sasuke, you're Kyo. And Naruto shall be the entertainment for the night." The blonde paled, eyes widening like a deer in the headlights.

"What!" Naruto shrieked, jumping to his feet, "**No Way in hell** am I singing!" He protested loudly. Kakashi just shrugged and said in a very casual tone,

"Oh, well I guess you have a lot of money to pay me back for." Naruto paled again from the threat. He gritted his teeth together, but didn't protest further and sat back down. Kakashi eye-smiled. "Well that's settled! Go prepare for the mission." He smiled before disappearing in a Shunshin. Naruto sighed, while Sakura looked a bit-put out. Sasuke just didn't seem to care. The blonde of the group quickly wrestled around in his bag and pulled out his rather fat Gama-chan. He then walked out, mumbling some kind of goodbye to them.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to he-"

"No."

At precisely 8 pm, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi met a few blocks away from the building the party was supposedly in. The pinkette was wearing a halter top, in a deep fuchsia color and a short shirt that ended at her knees. A headband kept her hair out of her face, and her shoes were sandals of some sort. Sasuke was wearing a plain dark blue top with dark pants that stopped at his ankles. Neither of them had seen Naruto since his disappearance earlier in the day.

"Alright you two, I want you to stay together. No more than 15 ft between the two of you. Got it?" Kakashi instructed. The two nodded. "Alright, now go." Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who took the initiate and headed down the street towards the building. Sakura quickly hurried after him, leaving Kakashi to poof away. He was going to stay outside the building and talk to the three through their earpieces.

As soon as the two genin entered the building they took in the bright strobe lights that flickered on, and the constant chatter of everyone. No music yet played, but there was a small cleared out space towards the back, almost parallel to the door. The pinkette looked around in confusion. Where was Naruto? She hissed in annoyance at her irresponsible teammate, but froze when a fancy beat filled the air. She hadn't heard the song before as it started. Some of the teens in the place began cheering. A door by the stage opened, and Sakura blinked in surprise. That was…Naruto? He had on a dark blue silky short-sleeved shirt, with an orange short-sleeved hoodie over it, which had red and black patterns on it. Giant earphones absorbed the blonde's ears, as his fingers tapped against his leg in beat to the tune. The song seemed like heavy rock of some kind. Drums and guitar filled the air as the blonde boy headed towards the stage. He smiled nervously to the crowd, before lifting his arms to the microphone. Around his arms were sweatbands, a black and white checkered pattern, and one of his fingers had a dark red ring on it. Dark pants absorbed his legs, sticking to his tan skin. A careful grin settled across the whiskered boys face. Taking a deep breath, Sakura and Sasuke were thrown into another shock when a beautiful silky voice seeped out of the blonde's mouth.

_Well, I'm not a vampire But I feel like one!_

_Sometimes_

_I sleep all day cus' I hate the sun_

_Liiigght_

The blonde drew out the word

_My hands are always shaking_

_Body's always aching_

_And the dark is when I feed_

_Well_

_I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed with me_

_And whiskey seems to be my holy water_

_Mothers better lock your doors_

_and hide your daughters…_

_I'm insane!_

_Well, I can feel it in my bones_

_Coursing through my veins_

_When did I become so cold?_

_For goodness sake!_

_Where is my self-control?_

_If home is where my heart is_

_Then my heart has. Lost. All hope!_

_Well I'm not a zombie_

_But I feel like one today_

_Self-induced comatose, chemical daze_

_My head is always spinning_

_From this dizzy, blurry vision_

_And my stomach has had enough_

_I feel like a lady_

_That is pregnant with a baby_

_'Cause I'm always throwing up_

The blonde gave a cocky smirk.

_Hi, my name is Naru!_

_I'm an addict_

_(Hi, Naru!)_

The crowd yelled happily, minus Sasuke and Sakura who were still shocked beyong belief.

_Daddy should've never raised me!_

_I'm insane_

_Well, I can feel it in my bones_

_Coursing through my veins_

_When did I become so cold?_

_For goodness sake_

_Where is my self control?_

_If home is where my heart is_

_Then my heart has lost all hope_

Naruto's voice softened until the regular chorus showed up again.

_God bless all of you now_

_'Cause I'm going straight to Hell_

_And I'm taking you down with me_

_'Cause you know damn welllll!_

He drawled out the last word and grew in strength, gripping the microphone tightly.

_I'm insane_

_Well, I can feel it in my bones_

_Coursing through my veins_

_When did I become so cold?_

_I'm insane_

_Well, I can feel it in my bones_

_Coursing through my veins_

_When did I become so cold?_

_For goodness sake_

_Where is my self control?_

_If home is where my heart is_

_Then my heart has lost all hope_

_All hope_

_All hope_

The song softened into nothingness, as the blonde gave a nervous grin out to the crowd. The song changed and his eyebrows quirked before he began the next one. Meanwhile, his two teammates were stunned by the blondes singing. Who knew he was so good? He had to work at some parts (very few though), but Naruto was very impressive! As the music continued on, everyone continued on to their chats with other, while the two ninja in the crowd snapped out of their daze and went back to their mission. After all, it was just one more thing to add to the list of odd things their teammate was good at.


End file.
